In the field of dental implements, it will be appreciated that various devices may be used to detect abnormal and healthy tooth surfaces. In some instances the difference between abnormal and healthy tooth surfaces may be difficult to distinguish with the naked eye. In addition to simply identifying the abnormal and healthy tooth surfaces, it may further be difficult for a dentist of hygienist to identify where healthy tooth surfaces and abnormal surfaces begin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,787 describes a dental implement method for tooth surface inspection. In particular, it describes a light source body having a handle portion. The light source body includes a switch for selectively energizing and de-energizing a blue light source. The implement includes a yellow filter that is detachable from the implement body. The implement may include glasses containing the yellow filter for filtering fluorescence to be viewed. Using this disclosed implement through the yellow filter glasses, however, colors are changed and non-fluorescent examination of the mouth is impaired.
European application publication EP 2 078 493 A2 describes an apparatus for taking images of a tooth, comprising a plurality of illumination apparatuses and a UV-blocking but blue-light-passing filter situated between the tooth and the sensor.
While a variety of dental implements have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used an invention as described herein.